The Boys of Summer
by mangamania
Summary: Serena Thomas was always good @ baseball. She knew all the tricks & tactics. She has the skill, power, nerve, & never backs down. Find out what happens when boys go against girls in a battle of the sexes in a game called The Boys of Summer, baseball
1. Meeting Kris

**The Boys of Summer**

* * *

Summary: Serena Kristen Thomas was always good at baseball. She knew all of the tricks and tactics. She has the skill, the power, the nerve, and never backs down. Find out what happens when boys go against girls in this battle of the sexes in a game called, The Boys of Summer, baseball.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting Kris**

* * *

Serena Kristen Thomas was always good at baseball; she is the best pitcher on her team. She knows all the tricks and tactics. She has the skill, the power, the nerve, and is never sacred to face an opponent.

One day, four good-looking boys wearing jeans and red t-shirts with different logos walked into her dad's bar and grill.

The tallest of the boys had dark brown hair that was falling on his face near his eyes said, "We heard there is guy that can throw a killer fastball here that goes by the name of Chris."

Walking out in jeans and a t-shirt Kris, Serena's nickname, stands by the doorway her medium length hair in a ponytail. She held her baseball cap in her hand and listened to the discussion.

She heard he dad ask, "Where does this _Chris_ go to school?" He knew they were talking about his daughter's alias, Kris.

"I think they said he goes to Bixby High School," he responded.

"What do you want with me?" Kris asked.

"Nothing from you...so go play with your dolls or whatever you girls do?" said the boy on her left. He had brown hair that looks black in the dimly lighted room.

"What is your name?"

"Neil, this guy on my right is Darien, on my left is Mal, and next to him is Jed," he said indifferently.

"Well boys, how would like to meet Kris?" she asked.

"That's why we're here," Jed responded redundantly.

"He's right here," she said placing a baseball cap on her head hiding her blonde hair. "How do you like me now?"

"You gotta be kidding! You're a girl!" Mal exclaimed.

"So, are you scared to face me 'cause I'm a girl? Are you afraid I can beat you? Just like, I beat all the other boys," challenged Kris. "And just so know its Kris with a K as in Kristen."

The boys were in a slight state of shock.

"How about we put the money where your mouth is? Her vs. you four, if you strike out, no complaints and you can leave like this never happened. That way you can save your dignity, but if you win, she will stop playing baseball against boys like you. Deal?" said a person in the corner, named Sam.

"You're going down," Neil taunted.

"We'll see about that," Kris stated.

"Okay I'll referee. Three balls each; we play fair no fighting, what I say goes," said Sam.

Her friends and the people in the bar came out to cheer her on, "Okay, Kris you can do it."

"You go Kris."

"Who's up first?" asked Sam.

"I'll go," said Jed walking up to the plate.

"Here we go," said Sam, "Even if she loses, she still has major guts to take on boys like you."

She winds up and lets it fly throwing it with a whorl seeing only a white and red object spinning farther and farther from the pitcher's mound; Jed underestimates the speed so he swings his bat too soon.

"Strike one," called Sam.

"What the-"

Two more consecutive pitches like the one before were thrown, but remained untouched.

"Strike three and you're out of here. Next up," called Sam.

"I'll go," said Mal as he walked up to the plate, passing Jed.

"I'm not going easy on you, 'cause you're a girl," snarled Mal.

"That's what they all say and that's the way I like it," Kris replied.

"Now you're gonna see how a pro hits the ball," taunted Mal.

"I wouldn't underestimate her, if I were you. She's knows what she's doing."

_'This is turning out to be a worthwhile match,'_ Sam said to himself.

She winds and flings it with such speed if you blinked you would have missed it.

"That's how you hit it?" Kris said chuckling.

"Strike, You're Out...She's better than you think," Sam whispered.

Neil's turn flew by just as quickly. As Darien got ready, she did a couple of stretches.

"Check out her form and her stance she knows this game by heart, it's in her blood. It's not likely you'll win," Sam said analyzing her.

"We'll see about that," Darien responded.

She wound up and threw the ball to the right; he hit the tip of the ball as it fell foul in front of third base.

"No matter where you throw it I'm gonna hit it," Darien said.

"This time..." catcher motions for Kris to pitch it over the outside part of the plate.

She aimed it to the left and he hit the ball, but it boomeranged backward and hit the fence behind the catcher.

"Foul," Sam replied.

"Are you scared to throw it down the middle," Darien taunted.

"Another ball," said Coach Ben, the catcher, as he motioned to the right again.

'Come on let coach let me throw it down the middle this time,' she thought in annoyed tone; she wound up and threw the ball down the middle at lightning speed.

Sam noticed Darien not only has good instincts, but he irritates the pitcher into doing the obvious.

"Come to papa," said Darien.

Darien hit the ball dead on, but had to put tremendous amounts of force behind the shot. With all the force applied against the ball, the bat snapped it half. The ball came whirling toward Kris, but as she caught it, she flipped backward and skidded on the ground.

Kris's friends ran over to make sure she was all right.

"Are you okay Kris?" asked one of her friends, Jim.

"Yeah I'm fine," she explained.

Sam came over and saw that she caught the ball.

"Out," Sam called.

"I can't believe your pitch broke my bat. Who are you?" asked Darien as he dropped his bat and walked toward her.

"Me," Kris asked trying to get up, "I'm just a girl that works," she fell and winced, "in a bar," she finished, looking up at him.

Reaching out his hand, Darien said, "Come on, give me your hand."

As she reluctantly reached out her hand, he lifted her onto his back.

"Wh... What are you doing? Put me down," Kris yelled.

"Go on guys I'll see you later," Darien called. "Nice catch."

"Thanks," Kris said warily.

While carrying her back to the restaurant she sourly responded, "Okay you proved you're strong, now let me down already!"

"Would you rather I carried you in my arms?"

"Why do you have to carry me at all?" Kris steamed.

"It's a debt of honor; I promised I'll carry you home if you got me out."

"And when did you make that?"

"The moment I lost."

"I think you've been hit in head too many times with a baseball," she muttered. Darien chuckled.

"Serena," her father said worriedly as he saw them approach.

"Hello Mr. Thompson. I'm Darien Simmons. I'm your daughter's new boyfriend," Darien said.

"Bb…boyfriend! Do you have rocks in your head! Dad don't believe him," jumping down and pushing Darien away.

"Here, take this," Darien said tossing her a handkerchief.

"What's this?" asked Kris.

"A handkerchief, you've got a cute little smudge right here beneath your eye."

"I don't believe this," she said covering her face with the handkerchief, as her face grew red.

"Goodnight my princess," he replied blowing her a kiss he rode off on his bike.

"Princess, you've got to be joking! I'm nobody's princess, especially not yours!" she yelled after him as he reached his friends.

"Why did you do that?" whispered Jed.

"Yeah what was that for?" Mal asked as they rode off.

"It was just because, I mean she's cute," said Darien shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey her dad said her name was Serena, and she goes to our school," said Neil.

_'Hey could she be…'_ thought Darien.


	2. School

**The Boys of Summer**

By: Mangamania

* * *

Summary: Serena Kristen Thomas was always good at baseball. She knew all of the tricks and tactics. She has the skill, the power, the nerve, and never backs down. Find out what happens when boys go against girls in this battle of the sexes in a game called The Boys Of Summer, baseball.

* * *

**Chapter 2: School**

* * *

The next morning Serena stretched and rubbing her eyes. She changed into a pair of light blue jeans with a decorative rose on the back pocket, and a classy stripped halter with a glistening belt. After finishing her daily routine, she descended down the stairs and into the kitchen where she made scrambled eggs and toast with a glass of orange juice. After she finished her breakfast, she cut through the curtained door, which went through the restaurant, and out to the city. After reaching the door she told her dad goodbye.

"Hey Serena, can you come straight home after school? I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay bye," she said smiling she walked outside.

When she arrived at school, everyone was acting oddly.

"What's going on?" she asked looking at her friends, Raye, Lita, and Mina.

"Um, look over there," Raye replied.

Serena glanced over to what everyone was looking at; it was her locker. Leaning against her locker was Darien Simmons.

"What is _he_ doing here!" she said groaning.

One of her friends, Raye replied, "I don't know, but he's staring right at you," she chuckled.

"Can't he just leave me alone, first last night and now today," she growled quietly.

Mina asked with curiosity, "Last night? What happened last night?"

"Nothing," replied Serena.

They knew she didn't want to talk about it right now.

"Details, later," Mina somewhat demanded.

Sighing Serena rolled her eyes, "Fine."

"He's still looking at you," chuckled Lita.

"Ugh," Serena groaned.

"What to do, what to do," chanted Mina with her pointer finger pressed against her bottom lip.

"Well, you might as well see what he wants," Ami advised, walking up behind her.

"Don't do that; you scared the crap out of me‼" Serena said startled as she jumped into the air, landing five inches away from Ami.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," said Ami.

"I have a better idea, let's not and say we did!" Serena said with sarcasm.

"We, how do "we" fit into this?" challenged Lita.

"That will only make it worse, you know that," Raye said amusingly.

"Not helping," Serena sighed again. "Are you sure I'm not dreaming?"

"Yes I'm sure," responded Mina pinching Serena's arm.

"Ow, that hurt!" she exclaimed rubbing her arm.

"Sorry to burst your bubble," Mina said trying to hold in a giggle.

"Damn it! There goes hoping," groaned Serena. Then a thought came to her, "Can't I just pretend I did, or better yet ignore him and hope he goes away," she said with a false hope.

"Both you and I know that's not likely to happen," Ami explained.

"If I change schools, would ya'll go with me?" she begged.

"You know we can't and your dad doesn't have the money for it," Ami stated knowingly.

"Besides, Darien would most likely follow you, at least that's the impression I'm getting. Now unless you want the whole school looking at you everywhere you turn, I would advise you to talk to him," Mina advised.

"But wouldn't they do that anyway," Serena asked rhetorically.

"You never know," Lita replied, "but I think the words 'unrequited love' will be all over school by lunch."

"Man," she sighed and stood there with her feet plastered to the floor.

* * *

"Zack, my man, you should've come with us last night," said Mal as he rested his arm on Zack's shoulder.

"I was busy," Zack replied.

"Busy studying?" asked Jed sarcastically.

"No, busy minding my own business while _some_ friends of mine were humiliated by a female baseball player.

"She was lucky!" Jed declared.

"No, unfortunately she wasn't. She's skilled. And didn't I tell you NOT to go pick a fight with her?" Zack sighed.

"Wait. Does that mean you knew Kris was a girl!" demanded Darien.

"Maybe," Zack said smiling smugly.

"Man, you are so gonna pay for that!" Jed quietly shouted, wrapping his arm around Zack's head in a headlock.

"I told you didn't I. Didn't I tell you, you would look bad if you lost; I hinted how Kris might being a girl, but _NO_ you had to go challenge her and to top it off, you lost," Zack stated in matter of fact tone.


	3. School Continued

**The Boys of Summer**

By: Mangamania

* * *

Summary: Serena Kristen Thomas was always good at baseball. She knew all of the tricks and tactics. She has the skill, the power, the nerve, and never backs down. Find out what happens when boys go against girls in this battle of the sexes in a game called The Boys Of Summer, baseball.

* * *

**Chapter 3: School Continued**

* * *

Raye whispered, "You should get it over with."

"Yeah go see what he wants, it might be worthwhile," replied Lita, as Mina gave her a big shove.

Serena stumbled and nearly fell into Darien's arms. She looked behind her and glared at them as they looked away and whistled innocently. She sighed again and turned her head toward Darien.

"Are you that desperate for me to hold again?" he asked accusingly.

With frustration, she pushed away from him and recuperated by saying, "You wish."

"Well maybe I do and maybe I don't," he continued to tease her.

Giving a false chuckle she replied, "Very funny. Now if you're done with this meaningless chat I advise you to move."

"And why is that?" he questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Because, you're in my way," she said seductively leaning closer, so close she could feel his breath.

He raised his eyebrow yet again as in an expected way smirking, but it wasn't what he expected. She raised her hands slowly and lifted them toward his chest and with a lot of strength; she pushed him away from her. As he fell on to the cold floor, she grabbed her bag and walked away.

Raye, Lita, Ami, and Mina started having fits of laughter as they catch up to Serena.

There were some winces, lots of laughter. Jed, Neil, and Mal helped him up, trying hard not to laugh, but they couldn't hold it in.

"I think you should give up dude," said Jed laughing uncontrollably.

As people gathered, you could hear a female voice saying, "Can you believe that!" scoffing.

Once on his feet he replied, "After that, there's no way I'm backing down," giving his signature grin with a hint of mischief.

"What are you planning?" asked Zack.


	4. Serena's Explanation

**The Boys of Summer**

By: Mangamania

* * *

Summary: Serena Kristen Thomas was always good at baseball. She knew all of the tricks and tactics. She has the skill, the power, the nerve, and never backs down. Find out what happens when boys go against girls in this battle of the sexes in a game called The Boys Of Summer, baseball.

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Serena's Explanation**

* * *

After the girls caught up with Serena, they started asking her questions, jokes, and comments.

"So what happened last night?" asked Mina with a glittering look in her eyes.

"Nothing much, he and his friends challenged me at baseball and lost," Serena stated.

"What about the "desperate to be in my arms again" bit? That was certainly interesting," commented Lita with her eyebrows arched.

"When he struck out his bat broke and I tumbled backwards, he carried me back to the restaurant, no big deal," Serena was starting to get bored and annoyed as she replied indifferently.

"That doesn't seem like it's no big deal," said Raye accusingly.

"Can we just stop talking about this?" Serena nearly yelled exasperated.

"What do you think is gonna happen, now that you embarrassed him in front of nearly the entire student body and how he made a big deal about last night?" asked Ami.

"Don't know, don't care, I just want to forget this whole thing happened. That was the deal, though they obviously broke it."

"Deal, what deal? Now I defiantly want details," Mina squealed.

"Fine, I give up!" Serena sighed as they sat down in their regular seats.

"Now spill," demanded Raye.

"Fine it happened like this…" Serena told the girls what happened, but just like she thought, Lita and Mina read too much into what happened.

"No nothing went on between us, we didn't get together, we didn't kiss, or anything, he just carried me home," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well he called you his princess, did he not? Doesn't sound like nothing to me," replied Mina, looking at Lita.

They both looked at Serena. Serena sighed, they were gonna think what they want no matter what she said, she might as well let them have their fun, while it lasted.

"Ya'll can be so aggravating, do you know that?" Serena whined.

Little did she know Darien had his own plans in store for her.


	5. School Project

**The Boys of Summer**

By: Mangamania

* * *

Summary: Serena Kristen Thomas was always good at baseball. She knew all of the tricks and tactics. She has the skill, the power, the nerve, and never backs down. Find out what happens when boys go against girls in this battle of the sexes in a game called The Boys Of Summer, baseball.

* * *

**Chapter 5: School Project**

* * *

Darien and his friends walked into the classroom and began walking over to where they usually sat, but in order to they had to walk by Serena and her friends. As he walked by he gave her a smirk and she just glared.

Lita, Mina, Raye, Ami, Jed, Zack, Mal, and Neil all watched Darien and Serena's actions carefully, trying to make out any interaction between them. Anything that might be flirtatious, watching to see if there was any sign of attraction, but they were perplexed by what they saw.

All they saw was Darien's obvious smirk that could mean anything and Serena's glare that confirmed that she was annoyed or angry with him.

_'Hmm she embarrassed me, but I think I know a way to get her back. But that's not all I want. Maybe there's a way I can con her into going on a date with me that would be something, but how? What could I do to make her go out with me? Why do I even want her to go out with me? It's not like I like her or anything, wait a minute do I? What am I thinking; I can't like her. I'm confused, last night I really wanted to date her. I mean, I like teasing her, when she gets angry and annoyed she gets the cutest look on her face. I don't have time to think about this! I just like teasing her that's all. Yeah that's what I do, I tease her. I don't like her; I just like the look on her face when she's mad,'_ thought Darien as he kept smirking at her.

While in her head she was thinking, _'Why is he smirking at me? He must have some type of payback or plan of getting even. Well, it's not gonna work, he's defiantly not gonna get me. What does he want anyway? Why did he say and do what he did last night? Is he going mad or is he subconsciously going crazy? Did he hit his head when he broke his bat, what is going on with him anyway? I wish he would just leave me alone! What's so good about him anyway? It's not as if he likes me or something, is it. No, there's no way he likes me. And I defiantly don't like him‼ So why does he keep bugging me? It doesn't make any sense. I'm reading into it too much he's just messing around trying to get a reaction from me, but no dice, not gonna happen. I'll be ready for his attack. I'll be prepared, and I won't back down, I'll stand my ground. So do your worse Darien, I'm prepared and will beat you into the ground. So get ready, I'm set, let's go.'_

Darien and the guys sit down in their seats as the bell rings. The teacher, Mr. Powers walks in and tells the class to settle down. As the classroom became silent with everyone's eyes on Mr. Powers, wondering what they will be doing today, they watched Mr. Powers walking to the front of each row of desks passing out booklets. The person at the front of each row took a packet and passed it back until it reached the last person in the row. Once everyone had a packet lying on top of his or her desk, they looked at Mr. Powers standing in the front of the class.

"Okay class look at the packet I just gave you. Turn to the first page," Mr. Powers said as he took the packet he held in his hand and turned to the first page as well.

The title at the top of the page read Men are from Mars and Women are Venus.

"We will be learning the difference between men and women. You will pair up with a member of the opposite sex according by your last name–"

Serena and Darien looked at each other knowing they would be a group. He had a big smirk on his face while Serena was inwardly cursing.

_'Why? Why me? What did I do to deserve this?'_

All of their friends looked at 1 another and smiled knowingly.

"Well this will certainly be interesting," said Ami


	6. The Project

**The Boys of Summer**

By: Mangamania

Summary: Serena Kristen Thomas was always good at baseball. She knew all of the tricks and tactics. She has the skill, the power, the nerve, and never backs down. Find out what happens when boys go against girls in this battle of the sexes in a game called The Boys Of Summer, baseball.

* * *

Chapter 6

Mr. Powers continued to explain the project. "One difference between men and women is the way we flirt. When we flirt, a woman is nicer and men become suave, but we all know this is high school. I'm sure you all have your crushes," almost everyone looked around the room, but several eyes landed on Serena and Darien. "I'll give u an example of my own. She was competitive with me and I always teased her. She thought I was rude and inconsiderate, so I lost her," Mr. Powers continued.

"Well now to explain the criteria. You do this project several ways, through a graph, discussion, poster, speech, PowerPoint, slideshow, model, etcera, but you have a few limitations, nothing sexual or out-of-school conduct, no harassing, presentation must be school appropriate that means ladies you will not come to class wearing something showy, revealing, or inappropriate even if it has to do with the project. You can wear it outside of school. Gentlemen the same applies to you, school appropriate attire only, or I'll make you wear uniforms the rest of the semester."

"But this is public school, we don't have uniforms," whined Sarah Darren, a girl in the last row in the back.

"Then I'll make you some, one especially for you Miss Darren, are we clear on that," Mr. Powers looked around the room, "I asked, is this clear?"

As he looked around the room again, he heard the students reply in mumbles of "Yes sir," he nodded and continued. "Now for the requirements, there must be an essay of at least one page, and no more than two, on the similarities and differences between men and women, a display of some sort, like I said earlier, it can be almost anything. And the last requirement is that each and every one of you must prepare an argument, a debate and be prepared to give it to the class. After every group has gone, I will call up people, not necessarily your partner, but the two I call up will debate the matter, the class will be the jury and someone special will be joining us, she will be the judge. I'm not saying everyone will do this but you all should be prepared just in case and for the lazy people in this class, I am most likely to pick you if I know you slack off, don't do your work or copy from others. Now I am putting up a bulletin of your partners, remember you are partnered alphabetically that means there is **_no_** switching partners. It will be posted after lunch."

* * *

The bell rang for everyone in the class to go to lunch. Beryl walked by Mr. Powers and walked to the cafeteria talking loudly to her friends Sarah, Gaby, Chelsea, and Lauren as if she wanted someone to hear. She started to slow down her pace until Serena, Lita, Mina, Raye, and Ami were in earshot.

"I know I'm gonna get partnered with Darien," Beryl laughed giddily. But she didn't see everyone, even her friends, wince at her high pitched, loud, squeaky laugh.

"I swear that laugh can cut through glass‼" Serena exclaimed.

"Don't you think it would crack a mirror into pieces when she looks at herself and cackles?" Lita asked.

"Shush I'm trying to hear what she's saying," replied Raye.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Gaby.

"He said we are paired alphabetically, his last name is Simmons, and mine is Shaw, duh," Beryl explained.

"But Serena's last name is Thomas," said Lauren.

"That doesn't matter, I'll still be his partner," bragged Beryl.

Raye leaned into Serena and the girls and whispered, "Wanna bet?"

* * *

The class separated into groups of people as they all walked into the cafeteria. After the girls had purchased their lunch they sat down in the regular seats in the in the front of the cafeteria next to the condiments (ketchup, mustard, and mayo) table. While the boys sat at the table to their right.

"So Darien who do you want your partner to be Beryl or Serena?" Jed asked smirking slyly.

"Hm let's see, Beryl," just as his friends were starting to give him _'the you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me look'_ he smirked and said, "guys you didn't think I was serious did you? She's so not my type‼"

"That's not what you said 4 months ago," countered Neil.

"Yeah, but only because I was a jerk, who only wanted to get laid, and she had the body to do it, but even though she was good in bed, she was way too god damn clingy‼"

"Yeah that and her laugh," chuckled Neil.

"Her laugh is enough to drive a person insane," added Mal still rubbing his ears from Beryl's laughter earlier.

"Besides people change," added Darien.

"How many people are in our class anyway?" Neil asked.

"Approximately 20," replied Zack.

"Well at least we all know we get a partner, but is there an even number of boys and girls?"

"Yep," replied Zack as he started drinking a bottle of Dr. Pepper.

Jed sneaked a peek at the girls and leaned in so he could hear what they were talking about, he wasn't surprised to find out the girls kept rattling the chain to the lion din.

Serena was officially pissed at the other girls' nonstop talk about what happened last night. They hadn't let her have any peace about it all day. Lita and Mina kept making wild accusations about Darien's actions, what they mean and that he probably likes her. She didn't care she just wanted to stop talking about it and let the conversation drop, because she didn't want to think about his feelings for her and her feelings for him. She's known him most of her life, but that never stopped him from being a pain in the ass.

All she wanted was to be left alone, but every time she changed the subject, Mina and Lita kept asking more questions. Ami had no idea how to help and the little that she did do only made Serena even more aggravated. Raye was more helpful, finally Lita stopped, but Mina just kept going as if she was on one of her shopaholic missions or something.

"Enough already, I mean it Mina‼! Shut the fucking hell up‼ You have talked all day about this, I told you everything I know, now shut up and leave me alone, pick on Raye, tell her how she'll never get Jed to ask her out if she keeps exploding at him, try to put your 'Love Goddess skills' to use and fix Ami up on a date with Zack. Or you can go on and on about out how hot you think Mal is, I don't care, just leave me alone‼ There is nothing going on between Darien and me okay so drop it for Christ sake‼" Serena exploded at her friend.

She knew she was being harsh and that the boys were within earshot and probably overheard her shouting that the girls had crushes on them, but enough was enough. Luckily, the boys didn't look like they had heard, but of course they had.

The boys were shocked. Zack was blushing apple red and staring down at the table. Jed's cheeks were pink and every few minutes he glanced back at Raye hoping she didn't noticed, and Mal the bravest of the group, asides Darien, was shell shocked, but that didn't stop him from staring at Mina. They never knew Serena to explode like that before, I mean sure she exploded at Darien all the time, but never at her own friends. That had to mean Mina crossed the line somehow.

Mina and the girls stared at Serena with wide eyes; Serena had never gotten this upset before. With the exclusion of Mina the girls looked to the side, they started to notice when Serena was gonna crack, but sometimes Mina just doesn't pay attention. A couple of moments later Serena was taking deep breaths and they all knew she was starting to calm down. Mina started to apologize for going too far and Serena for exploding at her, but before they could start, the girls started laughing.

By this time Raye, Ami, and Mina's faces were very red from embarrassment as they heard the guys starting to talk in hushed tones. Ami and Zack wouldn't look up from the table, Jed and Raye pretended not to notice but kept stealing glances at each other, but once Mal and Mina's eyes met, they were glued.

All of a sudden, Mal stood up from his chair and walked over to Mina who was trying to find a hiding spot and ended up standing behind Lita, the tallest girl of the group. When Mal approached, Mina clung on to Lita's green tank top, but Lita stepped to the side and tried to free herself from Mina's grip.

When Mal came to a stop in front of Mina, she took a step back, but he pulled her toward him glazing deeply into her blue eyes with a blissfully smug smile on his lips. Before Mina had a chance to recuperate, Mal put one hand on her waist, the other on the back of her head, and brought her lips to meet his in an innocent kiss.

At first, she didn't react due to shock, but as soon as he slid his tongue over her lips, she moaned and pulled him to her opening her mouth and letting Mal take her on a trip to La La Land.

The kiss lasted for only a couple seconds but the moment their lips met the rest of the world was long gone and there was only the two of them.

When they finally pulled apart everyone in the cafeteria started hooting and hollering with whistles and claps. For the second time in the past ten minutes Mina turned as red as the ribbon she always wears in the hair, a bright tomato red. Mal let go of her and slowly pulled back to see her beautiful smile before quickly kissing her again as the girls giggle excitedly.

Serena sighs in relief and whispers, "Looks like I don't have to worry about her getting on my case anymore today." She smiled as they walk back to class as the bell signaling the end of lunch began to ring. 'Or not‼' Her smile vanished as she looked on the bulletin to see she was partnered with the one and only Darien Simmons.

"Great, just great‼" Serena muttered exasperatedly.

"Well the good news is that Beryl's not gonna be happy," whispered Raye.

"And how is _that_ supposed to make me feel better?"

"I don't know but it makes me feel better," Raye laughed, "Oh come on Serena, lighten up."

"If I was any lighter I'd float," Serena exaggerated.

* * *

Wow this was 1 long chapter 2 me least, it didn't want 2 end, i hope its ok. i ended up making the juicy part about mina, but more is on the way! i've been swamped l8ly so ive been trying my best 2 update


	7. A Leopard Cannot Change Its Spots

**The Boys of Summer**

By: Mangamania

* * *

Summary: Serena Kristen Thomas was always good at baseball. She knew all of the tricks and tactics. She has the skill, the power, the nerve, and never backs down. Find out what happens when boys go against girls in this battle of the sexes in a game called The Boys Of Summer, baseball.

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Leopard Cannot Change Its Spots**

* * *

Serena stomped into the room and sunk into her seat, she was going through a rainbow of emotions. She was mad that she was partnered with Darien, worried about what would happen between them, frustrated at thinking that they had to work together, annoyed knowing they were going to be fighting the whole time, a tad bit happy that Beryl was gonna be pissed, but most of all hating the fact that it had to be Darien she was paired with.

_'Out of all the boys in our class it had to be Darien, I mean why couldn't I be partnered with Zach, Neil, Jed, or Mal even, but no his last name had to be Simmons. Why couldn't I be partnered with Michael Tucker, but no he's paired with Amber Wade? It just had to be Darien! I must be cursed or something.'_

_'I bet he's just milking this up. He probably has a smile on his face, and thinking of all the things he can do to me while we are working together. Man this sucks big time‼'_

* * *

Meanwhile Darien was sitting at his desk gloating that he was partnered with Serena. Beryl was pouting, and Mr. Powers was still talking about the assignment, in which, Ami was jotting down almost every word he said.

Raye, Mina and Lita on the other hand, were discussing what they are gonna do for their project.

"Well I'm partnered with Jeff Hamilton, he pretty much will do whatever I want, since he has a crush on me," Raye said.

"Oh really now, well I'm partnered with Mal," mentioned Mina.

"That's got to be embarrassing. After the encounter you two had at lunch," responded Raye snickering.

"Yeah Mina, don't do anything I wouldn't do," added Lita who was also snickering.

"Well that doesn't cover much since you've done just about everything," chuckled Serena, joining the conversation.

"Hey, that's not true! I'm still a virgin… technically. Plus I haven't done anything below the belt, well my belt anyway," rebutted Lita.

"Ah ha, so you admit that you've done oral!" Mina said slyly.

"I did NOT," argued Lita as she turned her head to the side with her nose up in the air.

"Yes you did," Mina, Raye, and Serena replied at the same time.

"Jinx," Raye called.

"Karina, Selena, Sabrina, Katrina, Nina, Trina," Raye listed jokingly.

"That is so last millennium," Serena replied, "Besides, I don't play jinx."

"Me either," responded Mina.

The bell finally rung for class to let out, and since that was the last class of the day, school was over. Serena walked over to her locker which was across the hall from Darien's locker, but Darien was hidden behind his locker door.

When Serena reached her locker, she opened it and took out the books she needed for homework, while replacing them with the ones she didn't need. Just then Beryl came rushing around the corner; she was on a mission and was she ever in such a bad mood. She walked right up to Serena's locker and slammed the door closed glaring at Serena.

"Beryl, what do you want?" Serena scoffed.

"It's pretty simple, I want you to stay away from _my_ man. Is that clear?"

"Okay, first of all he's not yours, because he broke up with you, so let it go already it's been 9 months. Secondly, I don't want him, thirdly it's a stupid school project, I didn't pick him as my partner and would rather not have him as a partner, but there's nothing I can do about that. And finally, you need help if you think I want Darien, even though he's hot, he has way too much ego, he's an asshole, he's a male chauvinist pig, he needs a new personality, and I could care less about him. So get off your high horse and leave me alone," Serena practically shouted. "You can go now."

Darien closed his locker to see a shocked Beryl and an angry Serena. Serena just glared at him.

_'It's all his fault I have to deal with this!'_

"Those are some big words, for such a small girl," Darien said jokingly.

"Like I said, male chauvinist pig!" Serena exclaimed.

"You know that's not a very nice thing to say," Darien said pouting.

"That which does not kill us makes us stronger," chanted Serena.

"Beryl you can leave now," said Darien with his eyes still locked on Serena.

"But Darien, Dare bear–"

"I said leave!" Darien said loudly while still looking at Serena, whom was glaring back at him.

Beryl reluctantly turned around and walked away leaving Darien and Serena alone in the hallway.

"Well thanks for getting rid of her, bye," Serena said as she turned and started walking toward the exit.

But before she could reach the doors, Darien put his arm around her waist. Serena froze when she felt his arm wrap around her waist; she turned to look at him.

_'What does he want now?'_ she asked herself.

"Need something or can you get off of me?" she asked.

"But if I do that you'll walk away and we won't be able to talk," he replied.

"Who'd want to talk to you?"

"Oh plenty of people, but enough about that, when are we gonna start our project? Hmm?" he asked.

"Tomorrow, 2:00 your place sound okay?"

"Sounds good to me, I'll see if I could whip a little something up to snack on, or maybe I should just snack on you," Darien replied casually.

"I'd rather die a thousand deaths. Now get off me!" Serena yelled as she pinched his arm, causing him to let go. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said before walking away and out the doors.

Darien watch as she swung her hips back and forth as she walked away, licking his lips.

_'Oh what I wouldn't give to have a piece of that! She is so hot, now if only she didn't hate me. But I'll just have to fix that. Now let's think, what can I do to get her to like me?'_

* * *

**Later That Day**

Serena arrived home and greeted her dad, only she couldn't find him. She walked through the bar into the kitchen only to find a note pinned to the front of the refrigerator that read: _"Hi honey sorry I'm not here to greet you as usual, but I remembered something important I had to do, which is why I asked you to come straight home from school. I love you and I'll see you when I get back. Love dad."_

_'Wow I'm stuck here working, while he's out doing who knows what! Thanks dad! Well it's not like I have anything else to do, besides the bar doesn't open till 5 p.m. so I can chill-lax till then.'_

She exited the kitchen and headed for the stairs that led up to her room, when she heard the curtain move and the bell ring.

"I'm sorry we're closed till 5 today," she called as she walked over toward the bar.

When she entered the room and saw who she was talking to her polite smile turned upside down.

"What do you want?" she asked almost glaring at the gorgeous raven-haired boy that stood in front of her.

"Well I did come to ask you for a favor," he said as he walked closer to her.

"Sorry minors not allowed goodbye, don't let the door hit you on the way out–" she started.

"It's not about me, it's about Mal and Jed. They want to know if Mina and Raye are single."

"Yes they are, you can leave now," she said hotly.

"That's not all, they want your help," replied Darien.

"With what?"

"Setting them up on a date for the Halloween Dance, Mal wants to ask Mina and Jed wants to ask Raye, and we all know that Ami and Lita don't have dates, oh yeah, Zach will definitely need your help too, and probably Neil too. Okay so all four of them need your help. So will you help them ask your friends, since we all know they like them."

"I never said Lita likes Neil," Serena said smiling.

"True, but we both know she does," Darien said smirking.

"Fine I'll help, but nothing too drastic," she responded.

"Deal"

"So let me guess you're taking Beryl right?" Serena said with a big smile on her face. "Because she asked you already and you had to say yes or suffer the consequences."

"No and what consequences?" Darien asked warily.

"Oh you know, her crying, pleading, wailing, and so much more until you go with her, so your choices are A) go with her, or B) find someone else before she asks. Pretty simple really. If I were you I'd go with plan B, but thank goodness I'm not. Now, since I've decided to help you can leave now and I'll see you tomorrow okay," Serena replied trying to force him out the door.

"Wait just a minute, I find your idea intriguing, how would you like to be my date?" Darien asked.

"No, not in a million years," she responded.

"You do want to be my date and you know it."

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No," she responded.

"No," Darien said smugly.

"Yes," Serena replied.

"Ah ha I told you, you did!"

"What…you jerk, you tricked me!" Serena exclaimed.

"Yes I did and it worked, I'll see you tomorrow at 2," Darien responded as he walked out of the bar with a big smirk on his face.

"Bastard‼" Serena yelled after him.

He turned around to look at her one last time and said, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I like what you wore to school today, try and wear something like that tomorrow," he said as he winked.

"And why would I give you the pleasure?" she yelled as he exited the bar.

* * *

**The Next Day 1:50p.m.**

Serena was dressed and ready to leave for Darien's, but she was reluctant to go; she wanted to call him pretending to be sick, but knew she would feel guilty about it later, and she also knew both her dad and her friends would be disappointed in her. So she grabbed her backpack in which she had packed the night before, and her keys and walked toward her car only to find Mr. tall, dark, and handsome, himself, leaning against his red 2005 Koenigsegg CCR.

"What are you doing here; we're supposed to meet at your house not mine!" Serena growled.

"Yes, but how could I be sure you would show? I mean you could've just easily called in sick or gone out and stood me up. Besides now you'll finally know how it feels to ride in style," he replied with a smug smirk across his face.

"I was just heading over to your house actually, and if I was going to stand you up why would I bring my backpack? And FYI I happen to like my Nissan Altima, thank you," Serena said as she crossed her arms.

"Okay then," Darien said as he jumped into his car. "Jump in and we'll be on our way, oh and just so you know, it takes 30 minutes to get my house from yours," Darien smirked.

_'Wise ass,'_ Serena shouted inwardly, then she suddenly smiled to Darien's surprise. "I think I'll drive separately thank you."

"No can do, it saves gas, and time," he said causing her to glare at him.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this for the environment!" Serena declared.

"Alright then, buckle your seat belt, hold on tight, and prepare for the ride of your life," Darien said as she sat down and fastened her seat belt.

"Oh I'm so sure!"

Darien just smiled as he put the pedal to the metal, which almost knocked the wind out of her.

"The speed limit is 30mph not 100!" she yelled over the stereo.

"It's called taking a risk," he replied.

"It's called getting us killed!" Serena shot back.

"Live a little."

"I live everyday thank you. Now slow this car down or suffer the consequences."

**"**Oh I'm so scared, what are you gonna do Meatball Head."

"You did NOT just call me that!" she screeched.

"And if I did?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"You better be prepared for this!" she said with an evil smile on her face.

She slammed he foot down on the break, turned the emergency signal on, put the car into the lowest drive it had, forced the car over to the side of the road and put it in park, and finally hit him in the balls.

"Now that," he squeaked, "was unfair," he finished as he was hunched over in pain.

"Let the punishment fit the crime," she quoted as she put her feet up on the dashboard.

After he recovered, he glared at her and said, "Just remember Serena, revenge is a dish best served cold."

"Oh I know and it feels so sweet, but I can handle anything you throw at me, Darien Simmons," she replied confidently.

"We'll see abut that Serena," he countered as he started the car again and this time he stayed _near_ the speed limit, as so, Serena wouldn't complain, or hurt him again.

* * *

**At Darien's House**

Darien opened the door and let Serena in. Serena looked around and everything she saw looked as if it came right out of a catalog, an expensive one at that. She also noticed there was no one in sight.

"Where is everyone, your maids, and butler, it practically dead in here, with the exception of us and the furniture?

"They're all on vacation; they get a 4 week vacation 4 times a year. And they decided they wanted to go to Hawaii for a month," he explained.

"That's nice…wait a minute, you mean that you and I are the only people in this house?" She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yes, but think of it this way, we won't be interrupted by maids needing to clean the room, people telling me someone has called, someone needing me to take care of something, or anyone asking bothering questions," said Darien.

"While all of that sounds nice, I want to go home. We can do it at my house," she suggested.

"Why Serena I never thought you would be so forward." Darien stepped closer to her.

"I meant work on the project, jackass; get your head out of the gutter," she screamed stepping back.

"I'm just teasing, lighten up a little," Darien said with a smirk on his face. "Now why don't we start on our project?"

Serena gave a tiny nod.

"Okay right this way then."

Darien lead her to the library, where they could have a better discussion on their project, what they wanted to do, and as a bonus they had research material right next to them.

* * *

Wow this was 1 long chapter, i didn't know where 2 end it, i hope its ok. college is keeping me really busy, but i managed to finally finish this update now to work on my other stories.


	8. The Task At Hand

**The Boys of Summer**

* * *

Summary: Serena Kristen Thomas was always good at baseball. She knew all of the tricks and tactics. She has the skill, the power, the nerve, and never backs down. Find out what happens when boys go against girls in this battle of the sexes in a game called, The Boys of Summer, baseball.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Task At Hand**

* * *

Not even 5 minutes after starting, they started arguing. They argued about the subject, what they thought would be best, what to do for a visual aid, and much more. It seemed like they couldn't agree on anything, so they made a compromise.

"Okay, we need to get along so we can get this done. So let's write out all of our ideas on separate sheets of paper and put them into their own separate groups. Then we'll put the groups one at a time into a hat and pick one. That will be what we are going to do, and we'll repeat the process," suggested Darien.

"That seems reasonable, but if we both decide we do not like that idea, we will pick another, is that okay?" Serena replied.

"Seems fair," responded Darien.

"Okay what do you want to start with? I suggest the topic," said Serena.

"No better place," smirked Darien, "Besides if we don't know what we are going to even cover, how can we start."

"Precisely my point."

They wrote down all of their ideas and put them into the hat. 30 minutes later, they had all the information they needed.

"Okay, so we are going to describe different characteristics and cultures of men and women in different parts of the USA and put it on a graph as well as make a PowerPoint. Since that is settled, let's get to work," said Darien.

2 hours and 30 minutes later, the project was finally completed and Serena was ready to go home. It was going on 4:30 and she needed to get back to the restaurant.

"Darien, come on I have to go already; I need to get back to the restaurant. My dad is counting on me!" Serena complained.

Darien was frustrated; he wanted to spend more time with Serena. He liked being alone with her; he only wished they'd get along.

"Fine, fine, I'm going," he replied as he reluctantly stood up from the couch and headed to the front door, with Serena on his tail.

* * *

**Back at the Restaurant**

"Thanks for the ride, see you at school," Serena said as she exited the car and walked into the restaurant.

"Sure no problem, see you then," Darien replied.

* * *

Sorry its so short the next one will be much longer i promise! plz read and review.


	9. Date Plans

**The Boys of Summer

* * *

**

Summary: Serena Kristen Thomas was always good at baseball. She knew all of the tricks and tactics. She has the skill, the power, the nerve, and never backs down. Find out what happens when boys go against girls in this battle of the sexes in a game called, The Boys of Summer, baseball.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Date Plans**

* * *

The next morning at school, the boys were huddled around Darien's locker.

"So, what did she say?" asked Mal, trying not to look nervous.

"She said she'd help, but nothing too fancy," replied Darien.

The boys talked for several more minutes, thinking of ideas on how to ask the girls to the upcoming dance.

"Oh, you'll never guess who I'm going with," said Darien.

"Who?" asked Zack.

"I tricked Serena into going with me," replied Darien with a smirk.

"She probably didn't like that. I'd be careful with the way I act around her Darien. I mean it's obvious you like her, so you need to start acting like it, or else she will never know," replied Zack.

"What me like her! You've got to be kidding me‼" replied Darien defensively.

"Really know?" asked Mal.

"And we should believe that because…" asked Jed.

"Because it's true," responded Darien.

"Just keep telling yourself that," chuckled Neil.

"Anyway back to the dance, how should we ask the girls?" asked Mal.

* * *

Sorry its so short and uneventful. and it's definitely not my best. i feel very bad about it actually, but i wanted to update for you guys, if any of you have any ideas plz plz plz let me know!


	10. AN

A/N

Sorry I haven't updated people! My hard drive crashed and so I have to start the chapters all over! I'm also about to move and everything has been stressful. I will update asap, but it'll probably be after I move. Again I'm soooooooo very sorry! I love you all and plz be a little more patiant! '


	11. Girl Talk

**The Boys of Summer**

**Summary:** Serena Kristen Thomas was always good at baseball. She knew all of the tricks and tactics. She has the skill, the power, the nerve, and never backs down. Find out what happens when boys go against girls in this battle of the sexes in a game called, The Boys of Summer, baseball.

**

* * *

Chapter 10: Girl Talk**

Serena and the girls sat down at a circular table waiting for their Home Ec. class to end. While they were waiting, they started to chat and one of the subjects was the upcoming dance. Serena decided to use this to her advantage, but had a nagging feeling it would come back to bite her in the ass.

"So Mina if Mal asked you to the dance, what would you say?" asked Serena.

"I'd say yes of course, but only if he asked me in person, " responded Mina.

"What about you Lita what would you say if Neil asked you?" questioned Serena.

"I would only say yes if he asked me in public, it would be so romantic," sighed Lita looking out into space.

"Raye, what about you? What if Jed asked you to the dance?" asked Serena as she went around in a circle.

"Why the sudden interest Serena?" asked Raye.

"Oh, you know, I was just curious," replied Serena.

"Ok in that case, what would you say if Darien asked you to the dance?" asked Raye.

"I bet you'd say yes," taunted Mina.

"For your information, I'd tell him what I already told him. Not even if he paid me," she smiled smugly.

"Really now I was under the impression you said yes," said an all too familiar voice coming from behind her.

"Only because you tricked me! And the answer is still no," she responded as turned around to see the dark haired menace standing behind her.

"Un uh, it's too late to change your mind," Darien replied smoothly. "I already picked out our costumes."

"The only costume I want to see you in is a mime's! Or maybe someone with his mouth sewed shut or maybe we should just put a bag over your head," Serena screeched.

"Well I was thinking me Tarzan you Jane."

"In your dreams," Serena scoffed.

"You're right you are in my dreams," he replied.

"I'm SO sick of your sexual innuendos!"

"I want to be IN-YOUR-END-O"

"You're so full of yourself."

"You wish you were full of me too."

"OMG, that's sexual harassment!" She paused. "Are you flirting with me?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

"I'm not the one who wants you."

"That's what you say, but we both know you want me."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night. And we are not going as Tarzan and Jane. What am I saying; I'm no going with you at all."

"So you say, but you'll change your mind."

"Don't be so sure!"

* * *

I know, I know it has been forever since i updated sorry college has got me busier than ever.


	12. Update

I'm so sorry I haven't updated life has been hectic and i had surgery. I promise I will update before the month is over!

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit

reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

AnimeCat92  
Crimsonpheonix271

Akirafanatic

rqgenevieve

Mangamaina


End file.
